


Домой

by vishenka



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Angst, Escape, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leaving Home, Returning Home, doubts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 01:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vishenka/pseuds/vishenka
Summary: У них нет дома и никогда не будет.





	Домой

\- Давай уйдём.  
Лиз выдыхает это сумбурно и быстро, а в груди становится сначала легче, а потом в стократ тяжелее, чем было раньше.

В глазах сестры - немое согласие: она ждала этого момента с самого начала.  
Осторожный кивок и вопрос:  
\- Куда?  
Так - для галочки: Патти пойдёт за ней куда угодно.  
\- Домой, - срывается с языка раньше, чем Лиз успевает об этом подумать.  
У них нет дома и никогда не будет.  
\- Вернёмся... обратно. В Нью-Йорк. 

Патти снова кивает (хотя ненавидит этот город не меньше, чем Лиз).  
\- А что с деньгами? 

У Лиз к горлу подступает комок.  
Она не сможет, просто не сможет. Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет.

\- Давай просто уйдём. И всё.

Патти снова кивает - спокойно и понимающе.  
Она всегда её понимала, и чувства её разрывают, конечно, те же.

Глупые, мерзкие и совсем непривычные.

***

В Нью-Йорке слишком много воспоминаний.  
Тут их с Патти избили мальчишки. Там - Лиз чуть не трахнул какой-то подонок. Здесь они нечаянно убили человека.  
Что ни место - то ностальгия.

Лиз кривит рот и встречает ненавистный город злым взглядом и поджатыми губами.

Нью-Йорк не был для них домом никогда. Он, скорее, был извращённым посмешищем над их идеалами. Нью-Йорк и его грязные улочки делали всё, чтобы извратить это тёплое и странное понятие - "дом".

Но, как бы Лиз не ненавидела этот город, тут у них была слава, связи, которые помогают жить чуть лучше, и куча богатеньких жертв.  
Всё-таки, Нью-Йорк лучше, чем город Смерти.  
_Лучше, чем быть оружием Бога._

Томпсон старшая устало как-то вздыхает и думает, что именно это и было её самым большим провалом, ошибкой и глупостью бесконечной.  
Именно этот план, который был таким простым, но гениальным, легко выполнимым и обещающим сладкую жизнь - но не шутка ли?..  
Когда он так ярко сложился в голове, Лиз и подумать не могла, что будет _так сложно._  
Нет-нет-нет, неправильно; _сложно_ \- это когда у тебя не хватает сил, мозгов, возможностей и связей, чтобы всё провернуть.  
Но совершенно не тогда, когда в душе что-то мерзко сжимается и стоит комком в горле.  
Не тогда, когда перехватывает дыхание.  
Когда отводишь глаза, опускаешь руки, и хочется просто уйти.

И жизнь эта - не для них. Они бандитки, и всегда будут бандитками, а не охотницами за привидениями.  
И уж тем более - не оружием Бога.

_Даже если Патти так счастливо смеётся, даже если Лиз невольно верит в искреннюю улыбку Кида, даже если бог готов подставить тебе свою спину._

Да-да, бандитка, что же ты стоишь? Чего ты ждёшь?  
Этот придурок сам подарил тебе ножи и удобно поворачивается спиной, тогда почему ты медлишь?  
Неужели это так сложно?..

Он же чёртов высокомерный идиот, папенькин сынок, богатенький ублюдок. Всего лишь мальчишка-мажор, которому повезло, в отличие от тебя. Разве не ты мечтала плюнуть в морду такому? Разве не ты всегда хотела обвести такого вокруг пальца и оставить в грязи?..

Ты.  
Только вот...  
Мальчишка-мажор в душе - сущий ребёнок (они так странно похожи с Патти); ребёнок с ответственностью, которая вообще на таких плечах держаться не могла.  
Избалованный и высокомерный, он оказался умным, спокойным, справедливым и _добрым_.  
Глупое слово.  
Слабое слово.  
И уж точно не для богов.

А добро, которое шло рука об руку с силой, Лиз видела впервые.

Эта работёнка не для них. И с людьми такими им находиться опасно, слишком опасно.  
И друзей у них быть не должно.  
Друзья - это больно, особенно, когда в один момент перестают ими быть; кому знать, как не им.  
И верить нельзя никому - они обещали себе и, что главное, друг другу.

Патти смеётся, но всё время с сомнением и какой-то грустью смотрит на Лиз, что снова хмурится и тянется к пачке сигарет.  
А вчера Кид сказал им, что его оружие будет самым счастливым.

Лиз закусывает губу и старается не думать об этом.  
Но как же ей, чёрт возьми, больно.

***

День.  
Неделя.  
Две.

Если захочет, он найдёт.  
Лиз надеется, что этого момента не будет, что он не наступит... но она ждёт.  
Потому что только тогда можно будет всё точно оборвать.

Лиз никогда не ждала напрасно.

Ленивое солнце бросало лучи из-за высоких домов, в воздухе стояла пыль, и было невозможно дышать. Где-то там, на оживлённой улице, шумели машины, суетились раздражённые прохожие... но это там, не здесь. Не в этом загаженном переулке, где нет никого, кроме нервно курящей Лиз, сидящей на поребрике Патти и... Кида.

Как ни крути, душу не обманешь, и они у них до сих пор идеально синхронизированы. _Даже если кое-кто этого принять всё никак не может._

\- Ну и что же вы так? - Кид вздыхает и... не злится.  
Не злится.

Сёстры так же раздражены и напуганы, а он всё так же так же уверен и спокоен, как в ту ночь, но...  
Ему голос душит обида и какое-то отчаяние. Совершенно не заметные, но только не для тех человек, кто так (не)долго с ним работал.  
_Правда, они же едва знакомы, так почему же такое ощущение, будто знают друг друга всю жизнь?.._

\- Да... так. 

"Вот это диалог", - пронеслось в голове у всех троих, и каждый, наверное, об этом знал.

Кид отводит глаза в сторону и засовывает руки в карманы.  
\- Что ж. Если Вы так хотите, то... я не вправе вас держать, - он неуверенно дёргает плечом, будто бы ему всё равно.

А у Лиз внутри что-то обрывается. Вы шутите? И этого чувства она с таким отчаянием ждала? Что за жизнь... Куда ни шагни - одно разочарование. Что ни сделай - одна сплошная боль.

Лиз прислоняется к стене и закрывает лицо руками.  
Город Смерти - не их город.  
Быть оружием бога - не для них работёнка.  
Но почему же тогда было так хорошо?.. 

А Кид почему-то не уходит, стоит, молчит и думает.  
А потом говорит, так совсем не по-взрослому и даже обиженно:  
\- Но, в конце концов, можно было хотя бы попрощаться. Мы же... мы же напарники, нет?   
Нет.  
И никогда не были.  
Напарники доверяют друг другу, не боятся подставить спину, и...

Лиз судорожно вздыхает, но ничего не говорит. Кид выжидающе смотрит на Патти, но та тоже молчит.  
Хотя взгляда не отводит.

Смерть Младший поворачивается к ним спиной и выходит из этого переулка.

Лиз снова закуривает, буквально нутром чувствуя, как он где-то там, совсем рядом, но за поворотом, медлит. Патти осторожно и ровно дышит, выжидающе глядя на сестру.

Она всё понимает, впрочем, как обычно. Просто она ждёт, пока Лиз сама это скажет.

Заходящее скучное солнце лениво лизало асфальт.

\- Пошли, Патти.  
\- Куда?  
\- Домой.

Лиз поджимает губы, пытаясь не плакать, а Патти улыбается осторожно и... всё понимает, конечно. Кид где-то там, за поворотом и совсем рядом, всё слышит и тоже улыбается - она готова спорить: уж слишком хорошо она знает этого (не)человека, будто бы и знакомы всю жизнь.

Патти встаёт и отряхивается, а Лиз выбрасывает окурок и клянётся, что это была её последняя сигарета.

Наверное, вся эта чертовщина с побегом и должна была дать понять, что дом у них всё-таки есть.


End file.
